jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot: Part 1: When a evil magic stealing centaur named Tirek escapes from Tarturus to conquer Equestria, Princess Celestia calls upon Discord to track him down. Twilight Sparkle, along with Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup and the team, tries to find a way to discover what kind of princess she is meant to be. Part 2: After Discord betrays the ponies, the princesses transfer their magic to Twilight in order to make sure Tirek doesn't take it. But Tirek soon steals all the magic from the Earth ponies, the Pegasi and Unicorns. He even takes away Discord's magic as well and sets his sights on Twilight, Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup. Can they defeat Tirek and save Equestia? Trivia *Wander, Sylvia, Lea, Patrick Dragonheart, Elsa the Snow Queen, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Lord Hater, Peepers, will guest star in this. *Only Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup learn about the Princess' transferring their magic to Twilight. *Discord becomes fully reformed and joins the team at the end of this adventure (after getting a hug from Xion). He even sings "Friend Like Me" to Jaden and Jeffrey. *DJ decides to try giving Discord a chance as he decides to join Fluttershy, Beetles and Discord for tea. *During the battle with Tirek, Jeffrey and Aqua address themselves as "Master Jeffrey" and "Master Aqua". *This adventure is the season 7 finale of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. *END CREDITS SONG: "Don't Say You Love Me" by M2M (from Pokemon The First Movie) Scenes Tirek at Power * Twilight's Castle *(The chest levitates off the ground, buries deep in the ground of Ponyville, and something huge starts to magically grow and appear. It is revealed to be a beautiful gigantic gem castle) * Discord joins the team: *Discord: Wait a minute! Where's MY throne? *Fluttershy: I don't think you're quite there yet. *Discord: Oh, i suppose not. *Jaden: Hm......... Jeffrey? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. I trust him enough now. *Jaden: Discord? How would you like to become a member of our team? *Discord: ...! You seriously mean it? *Jaden: Sure. You deserve a pat on the back after what just happened. *Jeffrey: He's right about that. *Discord: Really? After everything I've done? *Aqua: Of course. Tirek used you. And after today, how could we still be mad at you? *Xion: *smiles and hugs Discord* I forgive you Discord. *Discord: ....! *smiles and sheds a tear* You really are special, Xion. Now I truly see why. *Xion: *giggles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: So? What do you say, Discord? *Discord: *smiles* Count me in! *Jesse: *smiles* And hey. Discord? May and I would still like it if you attend our wedding soon. *Discord: You mean that? *May: *smiles* It wouldn't be the same without you. *Discord: *smiles* Okay! And don't you two worry. With a little help from the master of chaos, this will be a wedding that no one will ever forget. *May: Just try not to overdo it. *Jesse: We wanna have a wedding worth remembering, but not like that. *Discord: Oh, i suppose you're right. *Jaden: Welcome aboard, Discord! *Jeffrey: *smiles and gives Discord a thumbs up* *Patrick: You and Jaden truly have come a long way, Jeffrey. You guys and Princess Twilight were really brave taking on Tirek. *Jeffrey: Thanks, Patrick. That means a lot to me. *Hiccup: wow guys, It's great. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat